I'm Here
by darken room
Summary: I really am not good at summary...as you all know whit my other stories but I hope you enjoy it any way ok. XD


I'm Here

"talking"

_"thoughts" _

**"Kyyubi"**

At night the world is asleep, waiting the next day to being life once again. At night some creatures live while other sleep, well this is how it's suppose to be but not for everyone.

**"Stop or you'll hurt yourself...I'm getting tired of healing you"**

Naruto didn't pay any attention to the Kyyubi, instead he just continued with his training "No, I have to get stronger, I have to prove to everyone that I'm not some dead last, I have to become the strongest"

Naruto could feel his body being pushed way past the limit, and his charka was empty even Kyyubi was running on empty.

**"Kit I'm telling you to stop" **The Fox growled inside Naruto's mind. Naruto smirked when he saw the Kyyubi claw at the door that kept him locked up.

_"I better stop or else he'll have a heart attack", _Naruto thought to himself

"Whoa I'm through, I think it's time for a break," Naruto laughed at the sigh that came for the fox

**"Why do you do this every night, Every night I have to heal you because you go and push your body to it's breaking point," **and he kept grumbling and grumbling about it. Soon Naruto just tuned him out

**"Are you listing to me boy?" Kyyubi sighed, "What is it with Kit's these days, Well if your done pushing you body I would like to get some sleep"**

Naruto sighed and smiled "Ok I'm through, you can take a brake," Naruto laughed at the remark he got from the fox.

Naruto lifted his head to stare out at the star's, the moon was a full one tonight. "I wish people would some day look up at me like they would the moon," Naruto's blue eyes dulled at the remark

"But I'm nothing but a fox, a monster...and it's all the 4th's fault," Naruto head sank and he pulled his knees up to his chest "I'm hated"

"Naruto, where are you" Naruto jumped at the voice calling his name, hurriedly he wiped the tear's out of his eyes and put his mask back on, _"What is Kakashi doing here_

Naruto turned around to face his teacher, his mask firmly in place "Over here sensei" Naruto called while smiling one of his fake smiles.

"ahhhh Naruto, I felt your charka go down and got worried", Kakashi said pulling out one of his famous books.

_"Now your worried about me"_, Naruto thought with a scowl

**"Kit?," Kyyubi saw through his kits mask and he knew that his kit wanted to do nothing but cry right now, right now he did NOT want to put up with someone that didn't care for him. No if anyone he wanted to talk to right now it would be Iruka, But Iruka was in another village filling in for a friend of his and wouldn't be back for another four days.**

Kakashi walked out into the clearing where his student was standing...He felt the sadness radiating off of his pupil even if he was smiling "What's wrong Naruto, you seem off"

"Wh-What do you mean Kakashi-sensei", Naruto took a step back his eyes widening, how could he see through his mask...not even Sasuke could see through it...his mask was fool proof.

Kakashi chocked his head to the side "I mean your hiding, stop hiding and talk to me"

Naruto turned away from his teacher putting his hands behind his head "I don't know what your talking about, I'm not hiding anything I was just training"

"That's not what I mean and you know it Naruto," Kakashi frowned and walked up to his student to stand a few feet away from him, his book now gone.

_"Leave me alone"_ Naruto screamed inside his mind, shocking Kyyubi

"Naruto?" Kakashi could see his form shaking

"SHUT UP, Leave me alone," Naruto's control was breaking and there was nothing he or Kyyubi could do, the tear's were building in his eyes and his shoulder were shaking.

"There is no fucking way you now all of a sudden have emotion inside your heart...no way you can care about my well being", Naruto turned to face his so called teacher

Kakashi's eye widened at the look of hatred he found in those eyes "Naruto, I don't understand"

The smile that Naruto was utterly frightening, it was like the Kyyubi it's self was smiling at him. But he didn't feel any of the demons charka.

"You never trained me like you would Sasuke, when I asked you to train me you said Sasuke need it more, When I asked you to teach me you said Sakura need help. You were never teaching me anything, you never acknowledged me in any way shape or form." Naruto felt the tear's run down his face, but he didn't care anymore

Kakashi took a step back, had he really done this.

Flashback

_The voice of the over hyper student of his snapped him out of his thoughts "Kakashi-sensei can you teach me now," Naruto called with eyes full of hope and excitement_

_"No not now Naruto, I have to train Sasuke," Kakashi said not even looking at the ninja in front of him but instead looking at his book._

_Naruto's smile faded "oh well, how about after that," Naruto asked again_

_"No I have to help Sakura with some moves that Sasuke and you know," Kakashi said still not looking at the boy in front of him._

_Naruto's smile fell completely "Well, how about after that," Naruto asked with hope still in his eyes._

_Kakashi didn't answer right away but looked over the top of his book at the boy in front of him "I suppose so,"_

_"Yeah, ok I'll just go wait for you ok," Naruto ran off to sit under a tree nearby and watched his teacher train with Sasuke and then help Sakura with her troubles, Naruto waited in that same spot not moving not saying a word, he waited for his turn._

_"Ok that's it for training," Kakashi and then was gone in a cloud of smoke_

_Naruto's eyes widened and his mask fell_

_"Hey Naruto what's wrong," Sakura's voice caused him to replace his mask, "Nothing I'm just hungry is all" _

_Sakura looked at him "oh ok, see you later then," she waved before attaching herself to a very annoyed Sasuke. Naruto watched as they walked off but he stayed in that exact same place, even when it started to rain he stated and just let the rain fall all around him, on top of him._

_It was three hours before he picked himself off the ground and walked back to his apartment_

End Flashback

Kakashi's head dropped, yes it was true, he had left Naruto then and even before that he had not even spent any time with the boy. Naruto was right he had no right asking what was wrong with him right now when he had never showed any kind of emotion toward the boy.

It had always been Sasuke, and even Sakura, but not Naruto. he had tossed him out and left him, He never taught him anything instead it was Sasuke, he never gave Naruto credit instead it was Sasuke and once or twice even Sakura.

He'd spent so much time with Sasuke and Sakura he didn't even spare Naruto a glance. He remembered when the blond in front of him had asked him to train him and when Kakashi had said no or pushed him aside, Naruto asked again but each time he was turned down his voice got softer and softer until he never asked again.

"Naruto I-" Kakashi couldn't find the words, he was at lost for what to say

Naruto snorted and frowned "Some teacher you are," Naruto turned to walk away

"Please, wait", Naruto could hear the sadness in Kakashi's voice. "Naruto please let me have another chance,"

Kakashi took a step toward the blonde "No"

It was as simple as that, Naruto didn't want to be hurt more than what he already was...It was bad enough that he had let his mask fall, bad enough that he said anything.

"Naruto," Kakashi was completely lost, he didn't know how to reach his student.

"Just leave me alone," and with that Naruto was gone, Kakashi couldn't since his charka anywhere. Kakashi ran into the village to try and find his young student, he checked the Ramen stand, he checked Naruto's apartment. He'd checked everywhere he could think of, even the Hokage mountain and yet he still didn't find Naruto.

"what have I done," Kakashi asked himself in defeat

_"You promised to protect your team mate, your students...but you couldn't protect Naruto from your self, you couldn't see what you we're doing to him and it's all because you thought Sasuke need you more because you could relate to him...hell Kakashi you even gave Sakura more attention than him"_

Kakashi finally stopped at the monument stone "Obito, what have I done," kneeling down he touched the name of his dead team mate, soon Kakashi's frame started to shake pulling down his mask he rested his forehead against the stone.

Unknown to him Naruto was watching the whole thing

_"Sensei, he's crying...why?,"_ Naruto didn't know if it was because of him or his teammate, His mind was telling him to run while his heart was telling him to help his teacher out.

"what has he done for me," Naruto whispered to himself

**"Kit, he hasn't always been there but there were times when he kept you company while Iruka was gone...don't you remember"**

Naruto shook his head "he's done nothing," Naruto hissed

**"Fine I will show you,"**

Flashback

_Naruto was sitting at the Ramen Shop, he didn't have any money so he could by him anything and plus Iruka was working late so he didn't want to go bug him. He had tried to trick Sasuke and a couple other of his friends to buy him Ramen but that didn't work and Sakura just hit him and told him to get lost._

_"I'm so hungry," He wined at the cook, and his stomach decided to make it's self known at that time_

_"I'm sorry Kid but if you don't have the money than you don't get the Ramen," the cook told him but smiled at him._

_"Naruto," A voice behind him called, turning around Naruto spotted his teacher walking toward him_

_"Hey Kakashi-sensei, here have a set," Naruto patted the set next to him "Naruto what are you doing here and not eating anything?"_

_"Well you see I'm broke," Naruto gave one of those smiles that spread's across his whole face..kind of like a fox grin. Kakashi chuckled and turned toward the cook_

_"Two bowls of Miso Ramen please," Kakashi said while putting some money on the table. The cook smiled and turned to get started on their orders._

_"So Naruto why aren't you bugging Iruka to buy you Ramen, or even Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi turned toward the blonde to hear his explanation._

_"Iruka is working late and he told me not to bother him and I tried to trick Sasuke-teme, but he didn't fall for it and when I tried Sakura she hit me and told me to leave and not bother her," Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling. _

_"So here I am just all by my self," Naruto looked down at the table_

_"well," Kakashi reached over and patted Naruto on the shoulder "You have me, How about I stay and eat Ramen with you and keep you company," Naruto turned to see his teacher smiling at him._

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes widen, lowering his head he felt ashamed of himself.. His teacher had been there for him, in some small way or another he had help Naruto and Naruto repay's him like this. Looking over Naruto saw that Kakashi had fallen asleep.

"He's to heavy for me to carry," Naruto walked to stand next to his sleeping teacher, looking down Naruto saw Kakashi's mask on the ground next to him. Pulling off his orange jacket and gently put it over his sensei, then reaching down he picked up the mask his teacher always wore.

"I won't tell any one," Naruto whispered and put the mask in Kakashi's hand and then he turned and walked away.

**"You did good my kit," the Kyyubi whispered to the blonde**

And Naruto just chuckled, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow...will he just push me aside again." Naruto whispered to himself and soon he disappeared into the forest.

When Kakashi woke up the first thing he saw was the jacket that covered him and then he spotted the mask with a note attached to it.

_You were to heavy for me to carry so I just left my jacket with you so you wouldn't get cold, and also don't worry about the mask. I'm not going to tell any one, I mean no one would believe me any way because I'm just the monster that only tale's lies. Also I wanted to say that I'm sorry._

_Naruto_

Kakashi smiled and looked to the sky, "I think I know what to do now Obito," Kakashi said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"STOP BEING MEAN TO SASUKE," A angry voice was heard and soon a slap followed it

"Oww Sakura-Chan," Naruto whined and rubbed his head. But turned around when he heard the sound of their teacher.

Kakashi didn't look at Naruto straight away " Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of some stuff," Kakashi said before looking at Naruto, not just looking at him but he was staring him straight in the eyes.

"Sensei, are you going to train Sasuke-kun first," A very excited Sakura asked.

"No, I think I'm going to train Naruto to day," Kakashi said never taking his eyes off the blonde.

And so our Hyper Ninja was speechless

later that day

Naruto walked into his apartment and clasped on the couch "I'm beat, Sensei was tough today," Naruto looked over at his table to see a letter.

"What's that," getting up he walked over and picked up the letter and also he saw his jacket

_Naruto you made me see what I was doing and I want to apologize and let you know that I won't make the same mistake twice and also if there is ANYTHING you need, don't forget I'm here to help you and also I trust you with my secret I know you won't tell any one..Naruto your not a monster and don't ever call yourself one. I was blind to what you were feeling and what I was doing to you, I had promised you that I would protect you but I never thought I would have to protect you from myself. and I regret that and I'll never do that again._

_Kakashi_

Naruto let the tears fall that he'd been holding,

**"Naruto?," the Kyyubi was unsure of what to do**

Naruto would have fell if it had not been from the arms that caught him before he could hit the floor, Naruto didn't care if he was seen crying right now. No all he wanted was to be able to cry and cry is what he would do.

"There there Naruto, I'm here," Kakashi whispered into the blonde's ear, Picking the small boy up into his arms Kakashi took him to the bedroom and laid him on his bed.

"Sensei," Naruto grabbed a hold of his teachers jacket "Don't leave, I'm scared,"

"shh, it's ok...I'm not going to leave you, I'll be here for you Naruto, I'm here," Kakashi pulled off his mask and laid down next to the crying boy.

"I'm here," he whispered.

A few years later

Naruto waited for the Hokage to give her lame speech "Come on you old hag,"

"Naruto that's not the way to talk to her," Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there behind him dressed in a simple jacket and he didn't have his mask on. Naruto snorted.

"And that's not how a future Hokage is suppose to act," Kakashi whispered in his lover's ear and wrapping his arm's around the blonde's waist.

Naruto smiled, "pshh that's just it, I'll be the Hokage..I can do anything," Naruto laughed at the sigh he got from his lover. Kakashi leaned down and kissed the base of Naruto's throat and chuckled at the intake of breath Naruto gave.

"But Kakashi you'll be there by my side won't you," Naruto asked turning around in Kakashi's arms and wrapped his around his lovers neck.

"Naruto," Kakashi's kissed Naruto lips "I promised I would always be there for you, I'll protect you," with that Kakashi leaned down to capture Naruto's lips in another kiss.

"I'll be here," Kakashi whisper as he watched his lover take the stand and give his speech, taking his vow, and then being accepted as the sixth Hokage.

END

Ok I think by far that is the longest I've written...ok on my next story I'm thinking about doing chapter I think I'm going to start out with a 4 chapter story and then try a larger one. So hang in there with me ok and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
